Waiting
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Kalian tahu 'kan kalau menunggu itu membosankan? Yah, sama halnya denganku. Aku selalu menunggunya, sayangnya aku sama sekali tak bosan menunggunya./ Zuko X Mai fic/ Warn: inside/ RnR minna? ;


**Halo semua… salam kenal sebelumnya ^^. Kali ini Chesee akan menyajikan *emang makanan?* fic Zuko x Mai. _Pair_ yang jarang, tapi aku suka _pair_ ini ^^. Aku baru pertama kali masuk ke _fandom_ ini, biasanya sih nongkrong (?) di _fandom_ Naruto. Yah, daripada saya berkicau (?) terus, silahkan dibaca fic-nya :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC (maybe?), typo(s), rush, semi canon AU, dan lain sebagainya**

**Happy reading…**

* * *

Bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakannya, gadis manis itu melihat pemandangan di luar dengan bosan. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Mai–nama gadis itu–menatap bosan daftar menu yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk restoran. Dan 'dia' belum datang.

Kesal? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika harus menunggu selama satu jam di restoran? Beruntung Mai sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik, sehingga ia bisa menunggu Zuko lebih lama.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Zuko sambil tersenyum.

"Satu jam lewat dua puluh menit. Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali, Zuko?" sindir Mai.

"Yah, seperti biasa… kau tahu. Dan, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tak masalah."

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka, mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sadar Zuko memandang Mai. Gadis itu tetap cantik, seperti dulu. Walaupun sudah seperempat abad namun ia tetap anggun nan dingin seperti dulu.

Bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Zuko berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Mai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapan Zuko sukses mengalihkkan perhatian Mai untuk sementara.

"Silahkan saja, mau bicara apa?" tanya Mai.

"Ehem… sebelumnya, bisakah aku memesan minuman? Hari ini cuacanya panas sekali," ucapan Zuko ditanggapi anggukan oleh Mai.

Setelah memesan minuman, mereka disibukkan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi raja? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Mai.

Zuko terbelalak, tak biasanya Mai membuka pembicaraan. Biasanya Zuko yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan. Tak ingin membuat Mai kesal, Zuko pun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Yah, menjadi raja itu sedikit menyenangkan. Waktu luangku menjadi sedikit dan aku harus berkutat dengan tugasku yang tiada habis-habisnya," ungkap Zuko.

Mai tersenyum mendengarnya, ketika ia ingin membalas ucapan Zuko diurungkan niatnya karena pelayan datang membawa pesanan Zuko. Zuko pun meminum minumannya secara perlahan–untuk mengulur waktu–sehingga membuat Mai sedikit kesal.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kehausan sampai-sampai kau meminum minumanmu secara perlahan." Mai menyindir Zuko seraya melemparkan tatapan jengkel.

Zuko bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya menyindir adalah hobi baru Mai–menurut Zuko.

"Habis, minumannya enak sekali, hehehe…," kata Zuko kaku.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Err… Anu, a-aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, mungkin benda ini bisa menjelaskannya," kata Zuko sambil mengambil kotak kecil di dalam saku bajunya.

Mai terbelalak melihat kotak itu. Mungkinkah ini. Mungkinkah… Zuko melamarnya?

Mai mengambil kotak berwarna merah itu dengan ragu, dilihatnya kotak itu dengan saksama. Kemudian ia membuka kotak itu dengan gemetar, ia sudah lama menunggu Zuko untuk melamarnya. Sudah lima tahun ia menunggu pria itu. Terdengar konyol, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Akhirnya Mai pun membuka kotak itu. Perlahan, raut wajahnya berubah, dari datar menjadi cemberut. Ia mengira di dalam kotak itu berisi cincin. Tapi, yang dilihatnya adalah selembar kertas kecil yang membuat _mood_-nya memburuk.

Mai membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya, wajahnya yang cantik kini berubah menjadi suram. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja isi suratnya:

Dear _Mai._

_Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Sejujurnya, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi, berhubung kita jarang bertemu dan kita sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baiklah, aku tidak ingin basa-basi lagi. Langsung saja, ya? Mai, aku ingin… kau...menyuruh pamanmu untuk melunasi hutangnya di kedai teh pamanku. Kau tahu, pamanmu itu selalu berhutang jika mampir ke kedai pamanku sehingga membuatnya rugi. Aku kasihan padanya. Sejujurnya, aku ingin bertemu dengan pamanmu, sayang, waktuku sibuk. Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu agar kau memberitahu pamanmu itu._

_Tertanda._

_Zuko._

Emosi gadis berwatak dingin itu menjadi-jadi, dia menatap Zuko dengan geram. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyum polosnya, membuat emosi gadis itu naik ke ubun-ubun.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara _ambulance _di sebuah restoran. Seorang pria sedang terkapar dengan wajah lebam, sedangkan seorang gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan puas. Oh, _poor _Zuko.

_End_.

* * *

**Omake**

Seorang pria sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, di sampingnya terlihat sesosok gadis manis duduk manis melihatnya.

"Ngh…" rintih sang pria.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Zuko," kata sang gadis.

"Mai? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata Zuko.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, sekaligus ingin minta maaf karena memukulmu. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini. Maaf," kata Mai tulus.

"Tak apa. Sebenarnya, selain hutang pamanmu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan."

"Apa?"

"Hutang pamanmu, bisa lunas secara cuma-cuma. Asalkan…"

"Ya?"

"Asalkan kau menikah denganku. Ok, Mai, _will you marry me_?" kata Zuko sambil mengenggam tangan Mai.

Mai terharu mendengarnya. Akhirnya… penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Gadis itu melihat Zuko, "Bodoh, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?".

"Maaf, butuh mental yang kuat untuk melamarmu, Mai." Zuko pun memeluk Mai dengan erat, seakan-akan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Zuko dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mai.

Yah, suasana di rumah sakit itu benar-benar hangat. Sehangat cinta mereka.

**End**

**Fyuh, akhirnya selesai sudah. Kuharap kalian menyukainya ^^. Saya tahu banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, maka dari itu, saya mengharapkan kritik, saran beserta uang (?) pada kalian. Caranya? Gampang. Tinggal ketik REG (spasi) Namamu kirim ke rumah saya #bletak.**

******Oh, ya. Anggap aja umur Zuko pas jadi raja 20 tahun, ya. Soalnya, aku bingung sama umur mereka. Dan tentang adanya _ambulance _itu, anggap aja udah ada, ya.**

**Oke, akhir kata. Adakah yang mau meriview fic ini? *cium yang baca dan ngeriview satu-satu***


End file.
